


Day 21 Communication

by Andromeda612



Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [22]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Marc Anciel & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug are Cousins, fluffy boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:06:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromeda612/pseuds/Andromeda612
Summary: Alix's thoughts about her best friends' particular way to communicate with each other.
Relationships: Alix Kubdel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Marc Anciel & Alix Kubdel, Marc Anciel & Alix Kubdel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marc Anciel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978378
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Day 21 Communication

**Author's Note:**

> Alix, Nathaniel and Marc friendship is my BROTP or BROT3  
> Also I like to think that their families are friends as well.  
> This whole fic is another hc u.u  
> Another hc is that I don't think the boys only works in their comic, I mean of course the comic is top priority but what about Nathaniel's others artworks or Marc's other stories or their other projects together? They are artist and I think they would create different concepts, so they create a blog to share this ideas and concepts.

Alix is having a nice day, classes were not that boring, Lila decided to throw another lie to skip school for whatever reason so today she didn’t have to put up with her bullshit— after Marinette’s expulsion she and Nathaniel, noticing something was off finally decided to hear the full story from Marinette, and with Marc’s inputs about her tales they were able to find the truth, they apologized and now are trying to bring the rest to see the light— now she is going to spend a calm afternoon at the art club with her friends and then she, Nathaniel and Marc will have dinner at the writer’s house, she is already savouring the tasteful food Marc’s parent cook or the delicious dessert courtesy from his uncles, plus Marc’s parents are nice, before it was just her and Nathaniel, she was part of his family as he was part of hers, but when Marc entered the equation their families got bigger, she is happy for being his friend, the boy is sweet and she knows he will be always there for them, just the same they will be there for him. 

With these happy thoughts and an equally happy smile on her lips, Alix makes her way into room 33, however, as she enters the room her blissful expression morphs into one of pure confusion. Kim, Max and Markov are in the classroom, though is not that what confused her, they would come to the art club to visit or to make a project of their own— Max is good with differents ways of making art through technology and Kim is surprisingly good at macrame— the confusing part is the fact that Markov is scanning her favorite duo, Max is reading whatever Markov is getting from the scanner and Kim is watching the two boys like he was trying to see through their souls or something. 

Of course Nathaniel and Marc are completely oblivious to the scrutiny, so immerse in their little bubble of love and comic brainstorming to notice the world around them. The rest of the club are watching the little robot and its two friends with the same perplexed expression she must have. The pink haired girl sends a questioning look to Marinette but she merely shrugs making clear she doesn’t know what is going on either. 

Deciding to get to the bottom of this she walks up to them and addresses Max. “Guys, what are you doing? Don’t tell me you want to clone those two, because if that’s the case I have to say that you are getting a little too far this time, Max” she states half joking and half serious, with Max you never are 100% sure, the boy made his own AI best friend, he could clone someone if he wants. 

However is Kim who answers since Max is still concentrating on the lectures from the scanner. “We want to verificate if Marc and Nathaniel have telepathy or something like that” Alix just stares at his friend waiting for him to laugh on her face and make some dumb comment and tell her their real goal, but Kim’s face has no trace of joking. “Wait, are you being serious?!” she exclaims. 

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I?” He asks and his face is so genuinely confused that Alix has to restrain the urge to facepalm. Again, why was she friends with this dumbass? She turns to Max, who is taking some notes, and turns him to face her, Max looks at her questioningly but before he could say anything Alix talks first. By this point Marinette, Rose and Juleka got to their desk so they could listen too. 

“Okay dude, I can get why Kim would think such a ridiculous idea but you?? You are supposed to be the rational one here!! I think that you are spending too much time with this idiot” They pointendly ignore Kim indignated protest, Max answers. 

“I know it sounds pretty dumb, I actually thought it was another of Kim’s nonsense theories” 

“Hey!” They ignore Kim again. 

“That is until he brought some proof” the smaller boy says as he adjusts his glasses. 

“What do you mean by that?” Marinette asks, equally curious as the rest of the girls surrounding the irregular members of the art club. Is Kim’s turn to explain. 

“You see, I wanted to ask Marc to tell me more about the last story he told us” nothing new there, everybody loves to hear Marc telling his stories when he manages to overcome his nerves— the ones that are not for the comic because spoilers— but Kim is his number 1 fan, is like a kid and will ask more and more if he has the chance “But they were talking to a boy, from what I could get he was a fan and was making a lot of questions, then the strange happened” he makes a pause for dramatic effects and purposefully ignored Alix annoyed glare “Every time before answering a question they locked eyes, like having a conversation with their minds and then answer like they had it practiced, sometimes they would even talk at the same time or finished the sentences of the other, at first I thought it was awesome, I mean I still think it is, but is also a little creepy, you know?” 

The boy finishes his explanation and Max retakes the word. 

“When he came to me to rant about it I said that he was exaggerating, then he proposed to test it, so I made a little puzzle and asked them to solve it with the trick that they couldn’t exchange more than ten words to discuss the solutions, they didn’t even bat an eye at the condition and when they started well… as Kim say, they just stared at each other’s eyes and began to solve the puzzle, sometimes one would shoot the other a look and with that the other could understand that he needed to change what was doing, or just point to a part of the puzzle and the other would perfectly comprehend what the other meant, they just exchanged two words each and the words didn’t even seemed to be related, and they solved the puzzle just fine”

The genius makes a pause to let the others process his words, then he continues. “I don’t think that telepathy or any other supernatural explanation is the answer here, but I do have to admit they have a very special way to communicate with each other and I would like to know how does that work” he explains and at seeing Alix’s and Marinette’s questioning glares he adds “Don’t worry I already have their consent, I asked them to let Markov scan them to analyse how their brains act when they interact, they say it was fine” Kim nods besides him and it seems enough for the protective girls. 

“Well that makes more sense, but don’t you think you are also exaggerating a little?” Alix says lifting an eyebrow, yeah, the guys do that kind of thing a lot but is not that strange, right? 

“Actually” Rose rises her hand “They do this things a lot, and I have to admit that is quite impressive, just like Kim said is like they are talking through their minds, most of the time they know what the other is thinking, like that time we had a double date, we were at a cafe and Nathaniel just bit his sandwich once and Marc was already passing him the salt, Nathaniel didn’t had to say it and Marc already knew he wanted it, like he was reading his thoughts” she excitedly explains. Juleka also makes a comment. 

“And then when we were walking looking for André, Marc didn’t need to say anything and Nathaniel was already putting his jacket over his shoulders and handing him a package of paper handkerchiefs, Marc thanked him and said he was about to ask for them and that he didn’t need the Jacket, Nathaniel just called him Rainbow and it was all he needed to convince Marc to keep the jacket, it was getting cold but I swear that Marc never shivered and never showed any sign that his nose was getting stuffy so I don’t know how Nathaniel knew exactly what he needed” the dark haired girl finishes her anecdote. Max writes down some notes. 

Then Marinette also adds something of her own “And is not just that, sometimes is like they have their own language” Everybody sans Alix— she knows what she means— looks at her, asking silently for an explanation. 

“I get to hang out with them sometimes, and well… sometimes when they talk, from an outsider’s perspective what they say makes no sense, or maybe they can say something but just them get to understand it, like once we were eating some crossainsts at the park when Nathaniel suddenly said “ _ new kitten _ ” and Marc perked up at that, next thing I knew they were gushing about a new idea for a project for their blog, they kept brainstorming for five minutes until they remembered I was there, they apologized and we returned to our previous conversation, I still feel confused” she ends her anecdote, Max writes down more notes and Kim looks at Alix. 

“See, Alix? They even have their own language, I’m sure you have noticed these things too, with Marinette you are the one who spends time with them the most '' he exclaims and the others start to share more anecdotes about the comic duo’s unusual way of communicating. Through, Alix doesn’t listen to them, taking in consideration what they said she starts to wonder, she does know they do this kind of things a lot, that’s why she doesn’t sees them as something strange anymore, but probably she just got used to it, because even Marinette agrees that their little quirks are kind of… particular. 

She thinks about her own experiences and realizes that, in fact, they started this little “telepathy”even before they started dating. She remembers the first time they did it, Nathaniel was still oblivious to his own feelings, Marc was very aware of his but tried his best to hide them. 

They were hanging out at the Louvre, she of course was skating around them, the three of them were just talking about the last issue of the comic, she was asking question and the duo was answering, though at some point they just started to answer at the same time, the exactly same words, in such a perfect synchrony that she even made a joke about how creepy that was, the boys also seemed surprised every time they got to answer at the same time but they just laughed at it. 

Talking in perfect synchrony became an habit, at first— she has to admit— was a little creepy but soon enough she got used to it and it became just another quirk of them, it is kind of funny if you ask her, actually she likes to hear them because when they do it they look so happy, those boys are like her family and seeing them fine makes her happy as well. 

Then she thinks about the mind reading and the language things, she has seen them doing that so many times that it is normal for her now. Like the time Marc out of nowhere asked Nathaniel if he wanted his help to study, the thing is, Alix knew Nathaniel wanted to ask Marc to tutoring him but he was nervous since at that point he had acknowledged his feelings, when he talked to Marc it was obvious he wanted to ask something and Marc just got what he wanted like reading his mind, or the time Nathaniel out of nowhere simply got out the art room, saying he would came back soon, when he did he handed Marc a chocolate bar, the writer was surprised, he was tired and really needed something sweet to resist the rest of the day but he never say anything nor he showed any signs, not even Alix— who at that point was able to read the writer as easy as she could read the redhead— noticed, but Nathaniel did. 

Then they started to finish each other’s sentences, they could be brainstorming for their comic or their blog— which was an idea they got after Ivan mentioned how he would like to enjoy their other projects and ideas besides the comic, the blog is just for that, to share their other projects— or just talking about some random thing, they would complete each other’s words, it is endearing actually— Alix would forever deny it— soon that also became normal for them. 

The language thing was still a little strange— but just because she doesn’t get a shit about what they are talking about when they do it— and at the same time it is still pretty normal. With time Alix learned that part of the “language” is just references or some keywords just they understand. Sometimes they just need a word and they would completely understand what was happening in the other’s mind. 

And the looks came too, just like Kim described, they would lock eyes and hold an entire conversation, she doesn’t understand that 100% but she doesn’t need to, is just the way they are, nothing else, nothing more. 

When they started dating those quirks of them, their unique way of communication got stronger, more sharp, they even developed like a sixth sense when it came to it. Like the time she and Nathaniel were walking to the art club after classes, Nathaniel seemed a little tense since the bell rang, then out of nowhere he simply said he would see her there, that he needed to do something first. 

He never came, Marc was also missing, later that day she got a text, Marc had a panic attack and Nathaniel found him before it could get worse, he walked him home and stayed with him until his dad arrived. Alix was speechless, that was what made Nathaniel worried and tense. 

There was also the time an akuma turned the school in a huge and confusing waze, she and Marc were together but they lost Nathaniel, Marc just told her to follow him, he walked like he knew the path and soon enough they found Nathaniel. Again she was speechless, but just like the other things it became normal. 

The pink haired girl gets out of her thoughts to give a glance to her friends, they are gushing in low whispers, wrapped in their little world, the happiness so obvious in them, they are probably talking in their code or maybe not, that doesn’t matter. Alix smiles, now that she thinks about it maybe her friends do have a very unusual way to communicate with each other. 

She refocuses on the conversation her friends are having, Max is reading his notes to organize the ways the comic duo communicate. “I have to admit” she starts making them pay attention to her “Those two really have an unique connection, make sure to share with us what you find, okay buddy?” she nudges Max, the boy smiles and nods, after that everybody goes back to their own work. 

**⫶⫶⫶⫶⫶⫶⫶⫶⫶⫶⫶⫶⫶⫶⫶⫶⫶⫶⫶⫶⫶⫶⫶⫶⫶⫶⫶⫶⫶⫶⫶⫶⫶⫶⫶⫶⫶⫶⫶⫶⫶⫶⫶⫶⫶⫶⫶⫶**

Alix is walking with her best friends, the three of them laughing and talking on their way to Marc’s house. 

The girl has to admit, one of the things she likes the most about them is that even when they have their special link, their particular way to communicate, they never make you feel like a third wheel, if they start with their communication quirks or get to couple-ly they fastly snap out and apologize, they have their own world but are also happy to let you in, to share their little space or to stay with you in the real world, because they are wonderful persons and amazing friends. 

Nathaniel kisses Marc’s cheek just because, making the writer blush deeply, Alix makes mocky gag sounds and complains about PDA, the boyfriends laugh and a little banter starts. A huge and bright smile is present on her lips, while she teases them, while she is teased back. 

During the rest of the way Alix can’t help the rising happiness in her chest or the cheerful smile adorning her lips, she gives her best friends a side glance and her grin gets bigger, they are such a dorks but, hey! They are  _ her _ dorks. 


End file.
